Lunch Box
by tailsimp
Summary: It had all started with a fight. Box Ghost x Lunch Lady request. One-Shot


**AN: **

**This was a request for the ****All Ships Month**** event for the DP phandom on Tumblr. Unfortunately it took really long to get out because my comp battery died when I had a few paragraphs left. (I couldn't come up with an ending so I thought I'd sleep on it. I woke up and my comp wouldn't turn on.) **

**I hope the anon who asked for it still likes it though.**

Lunch Box

He let out a deep breath as his eyes focused on the obstacle ahead of him. He knew it was going to be a long, hard fight, but he knew he could handle anything thrown at him.

It had all started with a fight, after all.

Their initial meeting had been uncomfortable, to say the least. They just happened to be wreaking chaos on the same day; him at the UPS shipping dock, and her at the nearby fish market. They hardly noticed each other until fate gently guided them towards one another.

Well, if by "fate" you mean the ghost boy and if by "gently guided" you mean jammed together in the fenton thermos…

It was an uncomfortable first meeting to say the least: his face shoved into her stomach while her elbows dug into his back. And that wasn't even mentioning the countless other ghost that surrounded them on any side. (Really, was it so much to ask that Phantom clean out the thermos a bit more often? After five years of ghost catching, you'd think he'd have some common courtesy for his enemies. Sheesh!) It wasn't until they were tossed back into the ghost zone that they got the chance to say anything. Neither of them were in a good mood by that point, and when they bumped into each other, it only got worse.

"Watch it **madam**! For I, **the Box Ghost,** must plot my **revenge!**" The Box Ghost retorted in the most dramatic voice he could muster.

The Lunch Lady crossed her arms in a huff. "I really ought to give you a tongue lashing for something like that deary. Is that any way to talk to a lady?" Her tone was sugary sweet, but the warning was clearly there.

Well, the warning was clearly there for anyone who wasn't the Box Ghost.

"It is if you're **in my way! **Now away with you wo-"

The sting of something slapping him across the face stopped him mid-sentence. He opened his mouth to speak again, only for another slap to stop him again. He looked around to find the source of the attack, only to see some sort of meat floating nearby. Confused, he took a closer look at object only to have it slap him on the forehead—and stick there.

"A tongue lashing courtesy of genuine beef tongue" gloated the Lunch Lady.

Immediately the Box ghost tried to pull the meat off his face: chorusing "ew" as he did. After a moment he succeeded, letting out a victorious laugh as he did.

"**Ha ha**! Did you really think that your belligerent beef could defeat me: **the Box Ghost?**" His glee was cut short by a shower ground beef piling up on him.

"Actually deary," the Lunch Lady began calmly, only for eyes to flash red and her tone deepen into a low growl, "**I do!**"

With that it became an all out brawl; a bombardment of boxes flying from one end and malicious meat flying from the other. Attack after attack was thrown until both sides were exhausted. They both summoned up the last of their strength.

The Lunch Lady launched a full three course meal from her side while the box ghost fired off lunchboxes, trying to catch the barrage of beef. Many of them succeeded in capturing the beef—snapping closed and falling to the floor when a piece of meat was caught—but many more hit their target. The beef piled up on the blue-skinned ghost. He squirmed under the meat to freedom. His head popped up with a piece of meat in his mouth. After moving his mouth around slightly, he swallowed the entire hunk of meat.

He licked his lips and thought for a moment. "Prime rib with pork gravy…?" The Box Ghost wondered aloud.

The Lunch Lady looked to him surprised. "You can tell the difference between beef and pork gravy with just a taste?" She began to float towards him, only to notice one of his lunchboxes underneath her. The Lunch Lady bent down, examining it closer.

"The Super McFreezy 600? The new top of the line model?"

The Box Ghost looked at her amazed as she floated over to help him out of the pile of meat. "You know about lunchboxes…?"

"It's my job to know about everything lunch related deary." With a flick of her hand the meat dissipated around him. The box ghost pulled himself together and floated up so they were eye-to-eye. As their eyes caught, they both smiled sheepishly.

From there on, it was a string of "accidental" meetings and awkward compliments from one another. Their first date didn't go any smoother; a visit to Amity Park's meat packing plant that ended up with both of them shoved into the Fenton Thermos after a bit of romantic terrorizing. But neither minded it too much; after all, who can expect anything to go smoothly when both participants are a few dozen years out of practice?

It had only been a few months since they had began dating, but time flies when you face an eternity in the Ghost Zone. Each took comfort in being with one another; and despite the occasional spat here and there, both of the smitten specters more than happy with their haunted romance.

So, despite a few reservations, the Box Ghost still felt up to the challenge that was now ahead of him. He knew it would be a all new fight tonight, but that was okay with him; it had all started with a fight anyway. If they could get past that fight, then what's one more?

With that sentiment—as well as a plethora of box facts at the ready—the sentimental spook straightened out his suit and tie and knocked on the door to his girlfriend's dimension. After a few moments of shuffling from inside, the door creaked open to reveal the Lunch Lady. She smiled at the sight of him.

"You're right on time lamb-chop~" she greeted happily as she stood aside so he could enter. "Come on in; my parents can't wait to meet you!"

**AN: **

**I've been told by many guys that the hardest part about dating a girl you really like is meeting her parents. **

**I hope this came out okay. I've never really thought much about this pairing so this was a bit of a challenge for me. **


End file.
